Happy Halloween, Cas
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: [I know it's out of season, but hey!] It's Halloween and Balthazar is having a party. The whole dorm is invited, but Dean has other plans for his roommate. A DestielCollege AU.


**This was a little request for my babygirl on deviantArt! Decided to post it here. It's my first Destiel, so sorry it's sucky. I don't own anything Supernatural or any of the characters ('though I wish I did). Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Dean put up some Halloween décor on the door to his dorm room. When he was a child he never really celebrated the one year event, but it was never too late to start. He hung the ghost decorations on his door and went back inside his room. He didn't want anything too flashy, simple was fine.

His roommate, Castiel, opened the door looking at the decorations carefully. Castiel's parents were Christian, so they never let him dress up or even mention Halloween. However, Castiel always had that desire to celebrate it. All the children on his block would go ask for candy (even on school nights) while Castiel was stuck home either doing homework or trying to sleep. He wanted to dress up and ask for candy too. As he entered the room he glanced at Dean. Dean smiled and shrugged which translated to, "Why the fuck not?"

"I thought you weren't into decorations." Castiel said, closing the door.

"There's a first for everything." Dean smiled. Castiel moved the candy wrappers from his own desk to the trash can and took a quick glance at Dean. Dean was already having Castiel's share of Halloween candy.

"Dean, you're going to get diabetes by the time your thirty." Castiel chuckled since Dean's face was full of chocolate.

"Dude, you won't have it!" Dean said his face full of chocolate, "And candy's gonna go bad, and the Great Pumpkin will come and eat us."

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened his laptop. It became quiet in the room like other times before. But this year was different. Dean went over to Castiel and kissed his cheek. His hands moved from Castiel's shoulders down to his chest. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's hands. The two had confessed to each other in the summer before. It was a hot summer night, and watching fireworks over a couple of beers can give you the courage to make a move. Castiel's confessed first, stuttering throughout his speech; Dean tried to play it cool, but Castiel could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Are you going to dress up for me for Halloween?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel looked back at Dean.

"No… I didn't pick one out." Castiel was oblivious to Dean's obvious flirting.

"I'll go get you one." Dean tried once more.

"I don't want you to waste money on me… besides, I don't celebrate Halloween…"

Dean groaned and left the dorm room. Castiel was really impossible at times. Castiel sat there, confused at the semi-frustrated Dean. However, that was part of the reason why Dean liked Castiel. His oblivious personality made him cute. Dean fished his keys from his pocket and opened his 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Hey, Dean!" Dean looked back and saw Castiel's cocky brother, Gabriel making his way to him, "Where you heading off to, man?"

"Uh…" Dean wasn't kidding about buying Cas a Halloween costume, but he couldn't tell that to his own brother, "Just… a supply run."

"Halloween candy?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah… something like that." Dean settled for that version.

"I need some stuff too. I'll go with you." Gabriel slipped inside the door Dean had opened.

Dean rolled his eyes and went to the driver's side. He was already planning how to slip away from Gabriel, just for a minute, and buy Castiel's Halloween costume. Gabriel talked about the 'bodacious babe' that was talking to him during his History class. Dean only listened. He used to talk with him about chicks as well, that is until he started dating his little brother. Gabriel didn't know about that yet. No one in Cas' family knew. Castiel wanted to tell them during Thanksgiving break and have Dean over for dinner with them. Dean was really looking forward to it.

"So, you and Castiel going to the Halloween party over at Balthazar's place?" Gabriel asked, "The whole dorm is going."

"The whole dorm…?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah, including that one guy who kinda looks like Napoleon Dynamite." Gabriel laughed; eating some M & M's in Dean's car.

"I'll ask Cas." Dean said, "I don't want to leave him alone in the dorm."

Dean knew that they weren't going to go. They arrived at the Halloween Store, Gabriel left to find his own supplies. Dean felt relieved that he didn't want to stay with Dean. He went to the costume section of the store. He looked around the section trying to find the correct costume. One caught his attention; it was a toga like angel costume, but Dean thought of a few modifications that he could do. He quickly bought it and stashed it in his car before Gabriel could see it.

"Hey, Dean-o! I'm good to go." Gabriel looked for Dean's bags when he saw Dean standing near the entrance, "Where's your stuff?"

"Decided not to buy anything, Cas says I might get diabetes anyway."

"Don't listen to Castiel! He used to stuff his face when he was a kid during Halloween!" Gabriel grinned not knowing that he would be stuffing his face this year as well.

When Dean arrived to the dorm he noticed everyone was already leaving the building like Gabriel had said. Gabriel looked at his watch and made a bee-line to his room. The party was supposed to start at ten, but people usually roll into Balthazar's place a little earlier (he played games with his pals and you could first dibs on beers and drinks at his bar). Dean was glad Gabriel left quickly not giving him anymore trouble.

Dean took the costume and wrapped it in his jacket. He hoped Cas was taking a shower or busy with something besides waiting for him. When he entered his dorm, Castiel was reading a book for his English class. Dean should know the title of the book, since Castiel talks about it so much, but he can't remember. Cas looked up at Dean as he quickly stuffed his jacket at the corner of his bed.

"Where'd you go?" Castiel asked.

"I took Gabe to the Halloween Store, got some candy." Dean shrugged.

"Do you want to go to Balthazar's party?" Castiel inquired.

"Not really… the guy would only flirt with you anyway."

The two went on quiet for about another hour until Gabriel came inside and asked if they were going to Balthazar's party. They both declined the offer. The dorm building was completely empty somewhere around midnight. Castiel excused himself from Dean to go take a quick shower since they were unoccupied. Dean took the opportunity to modify Castiel's costume. He tore the strips of the costume to make some sort of G-string and then prepared the wings and halo.

Dean kept on imagining his Cas in the costume. Castiel stepped inside of the room a few moments later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Dean standing next to his desk. Castiel paid no attention to his roommate, but when he saw the angel wings and poorly made thong thing; Castiel demanded answers.

"What the hell is this?" Castiel's voice was firm when he picked up the underwear.

"It's a Halloween costume." Dean smiled.

"So… we are going to the party."

"What are you nuts? I wouldn't let you leave the dorm like this!" Dean smirked, "I want to see you in it… then we'll see where that navigates to."

Castiel was hesitant, he didn't know if he should do it. Dean looked a bit too excited for this situation. Castiel groaned and went back to the bathroom to change. Castiel cursed the school for not having individual bathrooms and having a communal bathroom. Castiel looked at the horrifying underwear and put it on. It was beyond uncomfortable for him. He put the wings on with ease and the halo looked ridiculous with his messy hair. He was beginning to regret it.

However, deep down inside he knew that he was interested in the cosplay kink Dean had acquired. He looked out in the hallway before skipping to his dorm room. Dean was sitting on Cas' bed waiting for his little angel to walk in. When he did, Dean began to laugh. Not because he looked weird, on the contrary Cas looked the finest he had in years. But the face Cas had on him was like if a deer had seen the headlights of death. Dean's stomach began to hurt with so much laughter, and Cas was not pleased with his laughter.

"I'll just take this off! I didn't do this for your amusement!" Castiel was angered. Dean stopped and grabbed Castiel before he left and pulled Castiel to his bed.

"You're expression-! Was Priceless!" Dean gasped.

"Well, I think that guy who looks like Napoleon Dynamite saw me." Cas blushed.

Dean pushed Castiel down to the bed. Dean hovered right above him; he chuckled and kissed the nape of Castiel's neck. Dean's rough lips meeting that angel soft skin of his, Cas let out a slight moan escape from his lips. Dean loved hearing his angel sing when Dean touched him. It was such a rare thing to be able to make love to one another in their comfortable bed and at full volume.

"You're my little angel." Dean growled as he began to tease Castiel's hardened nipples.

"I would ha-have f-fallen from heaven." Castiel moaned.

"Would it have hurt?" Dean smiled.

Castiel hated it when Dean would say stupid lines like that at times like this, but he paid no mind to them this time. He was already reacting to Dean's touch. Castiel was a lot more turned on than ever before. Dean kissed Castiel's earlobe and moved down to his neck once more. He left a few marks to show that that angel was taken. Dean progressed down Castiel's slim torso until he reached Cas' navel. He kissed it getting a giggle from Cas. Those icy blue eyes glowing at Dean.

"Everyone left to the party, so let me hear you." Dean smirked as he moved his mouth to the outside of Castiel's cheap costume.

Castiel whimpered as he felt the moist tongue run across his hardening member. Dean loved teasing Cas, just so he could get him to beg for Dean to move quicker. Castiel was hardening with each stroke of Dean's tongue. Finally, Cas began to moan for Dean to suck him off. Dean smirked and pulled Cas' erection from the restraints. Dean took Cas in his mouth, his hand playing with his own member.

He tried to take it in deeper in his mouth, but failed. The only person he knew that could do that was Castiel and he knew it felt amazing. Cas was too busy feeling the shocks of pleasure to notice Dean fail. To him it didn't even feel like a failure, it felt great. Dean took off his shirt and kissed Cas. His bottom lip bit Castiel's, his tongue moving into Castiel's mouth, and his hands working with Cas' nipples.

Cas pushed Dean back on the bed and then crawled towards him. Castiel took a hold of Dean's member and pulled his skin back slowly. Dean loved to watch Castiel prepare his dick. He licked Dean's manhood until he coated it with saliva. Then, he took his member in his mouth. Dean groaned in pleasure, his hands gripping Cas' messy dark brown hair, moving the halo from Castiel's head slightly. Dean almost came when he felt Cas take in his member in his throat. It felt like heaven itself.

"You're-… s-such a… dirty angle!" Dean gasped.

Castiel chuckled, the deep laugh sending vibrations throughout Dean's member. Dean pushed Cas and laid him on his back. The wings on Castiel looking more realistic without the visibility of the straps; Dean pushed Cas' legs back a little exposing Castiel's hole. Dean let Cas hold his legs. He lowered himself and licked him; letting his tongue lubricate Castiel first, while he licked Dean's fingers. They had done this before in way worse conditions and positions, so this was like floating on a cloud.

Dean looked at Cas and let his fingers navigate down to Cas' entrance. Castiel's eyes were watering which made them look more like an ocean. Dean quickly kissed him and then worked two fingers inside of Cas. The pressure was always the first to be felt, but Dean made sure to work in a bit of pleasure. He stroked Cas' member as he moved his fingers in and out. Castiel moaned Dean's name without any embarrassment. He knew that the whole dorm left to the party.

Castiel didn't need much preparing, so Dean didn't bother to use a third finger, he knew that with the lube and condom he wouldn't be able to hurt his little angel. Dean pulled a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and slipped it on. Cas scrambled to get the lube. He gave it to Dean, who made sure to rub some on his member and then on Castiel. His fingers glided with such ease against Castiel's inside. Castiel moaned as Dean rubbed against his prostate a few times. Finally, Dean pushed his shaft in carefully. He gave Castiel a moment to relax, and then he began to move.

The two moved rhythmically. Dean kissed Cas, pulling him in close. Dean closed his eyes as he tried to feel inside of Cas trying to reach that little bundle of nerves. When he opened his eyes, there was an angel underneath him. Dean loved Castiel and he was demonstrating it every chance he got. Dean kissed Cas again to remind him how much he adored his Cas. Cas gasped when he felt Dean's shaft rub against his prostate. A few more pumps and Castiel was begging to cum. Dean held Cas close to him when he came; his whole body feeling the orgasm. Dean pumped in him a few more times and came himself; the condom holding in the hot liquid. He pulled out of Cas and laid down next to him. Castiel tried to catch his breath as Dean kissed his forehead.

"A lot more comfortable than the Impala, right?" Dean breathed. Cas nodded. He looked into Dean's forest green eyes and kissed his flourished lips.

"I expect no more candy for you." Cas smiled, before Dean could protest Cas kissed him once more. They had to beg Balthazar to make his parties a whole dorm event more often.


End file.
